The Dinner and the Party
The Dinner and the Party is the fourth episode of the first season of the A New Start era following the September 2012 reboot. The episode was released on September 5, 2012, along with all other episodes in the season. Plot While helping Zoe get ready for the party, Sam convinces her to try to find out more about Owen. While they’re getting ready, Zoe gets a call from Ben. He’s on the day to dinner with Emily’s family and tells her for the first time that he won’t be there for the party. Zoe begins to freak out. Ben knocks on the Kessler’s doors, greets Mr. Kessler, and gives him a firm handshake. Mr. Kessler invites him inside. Things are a little rocky at first, but Ben explains how he wants to attend Kingston just like his father and grandfather. He goes on to tell Mr. Kessler about how he plans on being an events coordinator. Mr. Kessler is skeptical, but Ben tells him how it’s respected part of the business world and shows how much thought he’d put into the career. Owen helps Zoe set up the party, finishing just as the first guests arrive and not giving her any time to talk with Owen. Everyone’s impressed and has a great time. Every person Zoe invited showed up, and all her planning paid off. As Nate is talking with Zoe, Wes pulls Nate away with new information. Zoe goes to find Owen and pulls him upstairs, stumbling upon a truth and dare game. She wrangles Owen into playing with her and the group, thinking that it might be a way to find out more information about him. Hector asks her “truth or dare,” and she chooses dare. Hector dares her to kiss Amanda, so she gives Amanda a peck on the cheek. Then she asks Owen, and Owen chooses truth. Zoe decides not to confront him in front of everyone, so she asks about his first kiss. He explains an embarrassing situation in which he and his date fell into a mall fountain. Hector notes that that must be why he changed schools. Owen gets upset and leaves. Zoe follows him and asks if something happened at his old school. Owen explains how he wanted a fresh start but doesn’t give any details. Suddenly someone bangs on the door. Ben’s neighbor, Mortimer Carmody, is upset about the noise! Zoe texts Ben, and Ben calls her, telling her to claim to be his cousin from Wisconsin. Mortimer’s from Wisconsin, and the story works thanks to Zoe and Owen’s quick thinking. They tell Mortimer that Zoe is Ben’s cousin and Owen is Zoe’s brother. Zoe says she was watching a movie about a party on TV, and Owen explains that the girl’s voice Mortimer heard was him practicing for a community theater play in which roles are played by the opposite gender. Mortimer believes them and leaves, and the party continues at a lower volume. Back at Emily’s, Ben, Emily, and her family finish dinner. Mr. Kessler walks Ben to his car. He admits that he’s impressed with Ben. He says that Emily needs to focus on swimming and academia but that she can also date Ben. At the party, Owen and Emily discuss what happened. Zoe tells Owen how she wanted to find out about his past but decided that what’s important is who he is now. Just then, Nate appears holding a notebook with a bobcat on the cover and asking Owen to speak privately. Zoe leaves, and Nate reveals to Owen that he knows what school he attended and what happened. He offers to keep Owen’s secret if Owen agrees to leave Nate and Zoe alone and quit the football team. Owen agrees and leaves the party. Notes This episode summary is from GameFAQs by Peter Anargirou. Category:Year 5 Category:Season 1: A New Start Category:A New Start Category:Episodes